


【唐飞】自由与囚笼（终章）

by TanYuan



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanYuan/pseuds/TanYuan





	【唐飞】自由与囚笼（终章）

一个月后

是不是攒够了失望，就能离开得更干脆？

孟少飞看着正在身边忙着照顾他的唐毅，忽然冒出了这个想法。

唐毅轻轻吹凉着勺子里的粥，又小心翼翼递到孟少飞嘴边，却被孟少飞一手挥开了，连带着手里的碗，一起掉落在地板上。

滚烫的粥洒落在床上，地上，甚至还印在了唐毅那整洁干净的西装上。

孟少飞眼里闪过一丝紧张，目光落在唐毅烫红的手上。

“是粥不合胃口吗？”

“放了我。”

“这粥我熬了好久，可惜了。”

“唐毅，你清醒一点！”

“碗也碎了，还记得那是和你一起去挑的，你可喜欢了。”

唐毅把碎片一片一片拾起，这堆碎片像宝贝一样，被慢慢放入手心，即使被割了一道口子，也仿若未闻。

“别捡了，捡回来也只是一堆垃圾！”孟少飞随手拿起桌上的东西，扔了过去。

突如其来的一摔，成功让唐毅的动作停住了。

孟少飞因为服用了安眠药与身体已经产生了抵抗，脾气越发暴躁，就连平常的谈话，也已经充斥着危机感。

唐毅不为所动，一心一意收拾着碎片，仿佛一切都只是一个小插曲。

“好好休息，我等下再来看你。”唐毅把最后一片碎片放入手心，站起身走出了房间。

孟少飞这才露出一丝难忍的表情，痛苦地蜷缩成一团，原来安眠药早就对身体产生了不可逆转的伤害，现在只要服用，过后会非常痛苦，像千万只蚂蚁啃噬着自己的神经，即便是钻心的疼，孟少飞也一直忍着，从未在唐毅面前展露过一丝一毫。

唐毅未曾察觉他的脆弱，就连江医生，他也闭门不见，所以他拒绝一切可能含有安眠药的食物，他怕下一次合眼，可能就再也见不到他的唐毅了。

“毅，如果我就这样死去，是不是对你我都会好一点？”孟少飞对着寂寞的空气呢喃着，久久无人回应。

“一切都部署好了，只是赵子你确定要把唐毅他们一网打尽吗？”俊伟有些不确定地问。

“是他先伤害阿飞的，我只不过是把阿飞带回来，回到我身边。”赵子捏紧拳头，坚定地回应。

一个月了，赵立安从Jack那听说了孟少飞这一个月的近况，不是半梦半醒，就是躁郁不安，完全变了一个人，精神被折磨得不成样子。终于一切都要结束了，只要和少飞取得联络，里应外合，就能把他救回来了。

Jack越过眼线，躲闪了几个护卫，终于来到了孟少飞所在的房间，其实说来也不过是个变相的监狱而已，Jack叹气，推开门，看到正坐在床头的孟少飞，Jack有些惊讶，因为在他所知的消息，孟少飞几乎很少清醒的时刻。

“出去！”孟少飞没有看来人，只是一如既往地赶走进来的人。

“是我，少夫人。”Jack慢慢走到床边。

“怎么，你也是来逼我吃那些带安眠药的饭菜吗？”

“如果说我是来救你的呢？”Jack把藏在匕首的纸条给了孟少飞。

【阿飞，明天我会把所有证据提交给上面，抓捕令下来，我就来救你，可能唐毅会有所察觉，我希望你能拖住他，配合我们的抓捕。  
赵子留】

孟少飞看完后并没有露出一丝安慰的模样，Jack有些奇怪，因为他甚至能看到孟少飞神情有些痛苦。

“告诉赵子，我很好。”

“……”

“能不能放过唐毅？”

“值得吗？”

“不知道，但是我爱他。”

Jack觉得孟少飞简直是疯了，Boss这样对待他，他竟然还选择维护他，大言不惭地说爱他，难道他孟少飞只剩恋爱脑吗？

“你一定觉得我很不可理喻吧，可是如果换成赵子，你会怎么选择呢？”

“起码我不会囚禁他，更不会不惜一切伤害他。”

“如果赵子也曾经让你感受过生死离别，让你的全世界轰然倒塌，你还会这样想吗？”孟少飞平静的话语像一块巨石，砸得Jack心脏有些钝痛。

“也许吧，可是你这样值得吗？”Jack从来都是用利益衡量事情的人，只是面对赵子，这些都不管用了。

“我想把他拉回来，他因为太多的恐惧变成了这样，而我知道他还是我爱的唐毅，如果可以，我希望陪伴他一辈子，让他再也不用因为我而患得患失。”

Jack突然觉得，孟少飞原来真的是Boss口中那种爱的勇往直前的人，风霜雨雪，都奈何不了他，因为爱唐毅就是他的勇气啊！

“我会好好传达给赵子的，也希望你能早日实现你的愿望，只是还请你帮我一件事。”

Jack离开后，房间又重新恢复了死寂。

孟少飞拉开床头柜子，拿出里面的纸笔，不知为何，总觉得要写下点什么，不然可能就会有遗憾。

孟少飞想了想，努力稳住有些发抖的手，写下一字一句。

是夜，唐毅忙完事情回来，径直往孟少飞房间走去，推开门看见人安好地躺在床上，悬着的心像是找到了依靠，终于落定。

唐毅轻手轻脚地坐到床边，沿着孟少飞的脸描绘他的轮廓，不知不觉他的少飞又瘦削了一圈，面色也不见往日的红润，只剩下一片苍白，心还是忍不住疼痛，对孟少飞，对自己的所作所为，对一切偏离轨道的发展，都疼痛不已。

“少飞，如果摆脱了我，是不是你就会没那么难过了，是不是你就能恢复以前的样子？”

忽然唐毅游走的手被捉住，孟少飞睁开了眼睛，捕捉唐毅眼里的一丝慌乱，孟少飞又努力把他的手捉紧了几分。

从什么时候起，就连看见他都觉得心疼了，唐毅的卑微，唐毅的讨好，唐毅的慌乱，唐毅的装聋作哑……孟少飞每每感受到这些，心里都只感觉到一阵凛冽的疼痛。

“唐毅，你爱我吗？”

“我爱你。”唐毅没有丝毫犹豫的样子，孟少飞真的爱极了。

“我们做吧。”孟少飞搂上唐毅的脖颈，轻轻把唐毅往自己身上压。

“可是……”唐毅的话尽数被孟少飞的吻吞咽入腹。

孟少飞粗暴地啃咬着唐毅的唇，仿佛要将人拆吃入腹，舌头蛮横地顶开唐毅的贝齿，毫无障碍便长驱直入，两人互相汲取着对方的空气，只是在吻技这方面，孟少飞从来都赢不过唐毅，很快，唐毅就占了上风，反客为主把孟少飞压倒在被褥上。

孟少飞想翻身压上去，却只能在唐毅身下承受着一次比一次更激烈的深吻，纤细的火焰从肌肤开始蔓延，欲火焚身，只想要沉迷在这蛊惑的感觉中。

“我想把你弄乱，弄得一团糟，全是我的痕迹。”唐毅略带沙哑的声音撕扯着孟少飞的神经，诱惑着，试探着他的心。

“把我喂饱吧。”孟少飞抬起身体，小嘴啃咬上唐毅的喉结，来回舔舐，轻轻撕咬，仿佛拿捏住了猎物的死穴，恶劣地把玩着。

惹火烧身，唐毅猛地抱起孟少飞，让孟少飞坐上他的大腿，而越发胀大的凶器更是用力地磨蹭着孟少飞两股之间，时不时往上顶弄几下，而这一切都如同隔靴搔痒，惹得孟少飞一阵欲求不满，哼哼低叫着，欲望全都写在了脸上。

“别…别这样，好难受。”孟少飞趴在唐毅的胸口，哀求着。

“想要什么，自己说出来。”唐毅低哑的声音诱哄着这个迷茫的孩子，走入陷阱，只要他经不住诱惑，下面的狼就会把他拆吃入腹。

“我……不知道。”孟少飞摇晃着脑袋，他尚存的一丝理智让他说不出那种话。

唐毅眼神黯然，身下恶意地磨蹭得更狠，孟少飞的衣服被尽数撕扯，扔到地上，唐毅牙齿轻咬舔吻着雪白的肌肤，像是要用这种方式刻印属于他的烙印，深深浅浅，皆是情动。吻至胸前的两颗小豆，可爱得像颗饱满的草莓，让人只想一口吃掉，甚是满足。

唐毅再一次轻声诱哄：“真的吗？”

“我……”

“想好再回答。”

“我想要你。”

“好。”

唐毅不忍心再欺负下去，手掌包裹着小飞飞，顺着性器的形状反复揉搓，铃口不断渗出濡湿的体液，身下的孟少飞舒服地闷哼出声，唐毅的指尖沾染着粘腻的液体，准备一点一点向孟少飞的隐秘之地温柔刺探，刚一进入，柔软的内壁契合地吸附着手指，湿热得一塌糊涂。

“你主动的样子，我很喜欢。”唐毅低沉的嗓音像魔咒一样，蛊惑着孟少飞的心为之跳动，直白而热烈的心跳，呼唤着彼此的灵魂更加贴近。

孟少飞觉得自己都快融化成一团浆糊，身后的隐秘位置却传来接连不断的快感，一直刺激着他敏感的神经

“嗯哼…啊…嗯…”孟少飞细碎的呻吟，如同悦耳的曲子，诱人又痴醉，唐毅下腹的物什又大了一圈，手下的动作也越发急切起来，扩张得差不多，唐毅便抵上了那处柔软，准备攻城掠地。

孟少飞感觉到比手指更粗的东西抵着自己，灼热而坚挺，察觉到是什么的时候，敏锐的触感激得孟少飞全身一颤。

唐毅的坚挺缓缓没入，嘴唇极尽温柔地描绘着孟少飞的软唇，疏解进入时的艰涩，肉刃却无法忽略被温软的内壁包裹着的舒畅。

“啊好大…慢点…太快了…”

唐毅再也无法掌控理智，使出狠劲，肉刃尽数没入，孟少飞尖叫一声，身子一下软了下去。

唐毅以抱坐的姿势顶弄着，各种角度的刺入，力度极大，仿佛要把孟少飞深深嵌入自己的身体，激得他死去又活来。

昏昏沉沉之中，孟少飞感受着唐毅的温柔与粗暴，他温柔细致的爱，他粗暴狂野的sex，如果说吃人的野狼需要依靠，那么他孟少飞就是这样的存在，陪伴唐毅孤独的夜里彼此取暖。

就这样一直做下去吧，总比梦醒后现实的痛苦来的好。

清晨的第一缕阳光照入室内，照在地上的一片狼藉，照在床上那双恩爱的人儿，紧紧相拥而眠的真诚，融化了一切背叛的冰雪。

孟少飞看着熟睡的爱人，憔悴的面容阴霾尽消，只剩一片明媚春光。

“谢谢你，唐毅。”孟少飞视若珍宝地吻上唐毅的唇，继续道：“对不起，唐毅。”

他想，也许这是最后一次紧紧拥抱这个属于他的唐毅，拥有这份足以抵御一切风霜雨雪的爱，如果知道自己的预谋是离开他，大概这辈子他都不会原谅自己吧。

孟少飞轻轻抽离唐毅的怀抱，穿戴好一切，走到楼下，看到了接应他的Jack。

“谢谢你帮我给我镇定剂。”

“没事，我只是好奇曾经信誓旦旦不会离开Boss的你，为什么选择一声不响地离开？”

“如果离开可以让他变得更好，那么我希望他能恢复正常，好好经营他的事业，过好他的生活。”

“你要是再自私点就好了，Boss大概就不会视你如生命了。”

孟少飞苦笑，Jack的话，自己也曾思考了很久很久。

孟少飞在赵子收集的证据帮助下，恢复了职位，甚至因为复职后屡建奇功，成为了新一任队长。赵子把指证唐毅的证据全数交给了孟少飞，孟少飞却在拿到后，一把火烧的干干净净。

当祝贺恭喜不绝于耳的时候，孟队长只是沉默地接受一切人的好意。有人说，自从孟少飞复职后就变了，案子交给他办绝对放心，却也很少再见他明媚的笑颜。

孟少飞每当听赵子说同事私下关于他的评论，总是一笑而过，不予否认。

谁都不知道那一天的孟少飞，有多么失魂落魄。

谁都不知道离开了唐毅的孟少飞，是断了线的风筝，是失了魂的躯体，是燃烧殆尽的烟火，是没了家的鸿雁。

只是天意总爱弄人，在同一天孟少飞得知唐毅前往国外，无人知晓原因，调查这些也都归国外小组，就连消息还是赵子送别Jack的时候才得知的。

唐毅彻底了无音讯，仿佛过去的那个形影不离的人已经完全抽离自己的生活，只剩下那些曾经幸福过的回忆，只要不经意记起，悲伤便如洪流，把自己冲垮。

所幸当上队长的孟少飞，比以前更忙碌了，一低头便要好几个小时，才肯休息，而今天依旧是繁忙的一天，只是总有些出其不意的事情发生。

“孟队，我们接到上头线报，说唐毅今天中午可能出现在凯蒂芙餐厅，让我们去盯梢。”

孟少飞拿着卷宗的手一顿，心脏像是找回了那颗丢失的重要齿轮，直白而热烈地跳动起来，眼里的光几经流转，才站起身。

“这个消息对其他人保密，我去盯梢就行。”

来到餐厅的孟少飞，等了许久都看不到唐毅的身影，忽然察觉自己冲动了，竟然一股脑就冲过来了，无奈自己已经这么做了，而内心又是诚实得可怕，只想静静看他一眼，是否依旧安好。

“孟警官，一个人吗？”

唐毅的声音轻飘飘落入孟少飞耳里，却如平地惊雷，让孟少飞脑子骤然短路。

“唐毅……”

孟少飞感受到身后一阵热意，眼底一片温热，下一瞬间便被身后人抱了个满怀。

“对不起，我回来晚了。”

“唐毅，欢迎回家。”

当晚事后

躺在床上的唐毅抱着疲惫的孟少飞，有些不满地问道：“今天你这么冲动，如果那是对付你的陷阱，你也要义无反顾冲过去吗？”

“太想你了，脑子没反应过来，心就跟着去了。”

“你这么爱我，在我对你做了那些事，会不会觉得后悔？”

“后悔啊，后悔死了，我怎么找了个这么脆弱的黑道老大当老公呢！”

“少飞，对不起。”

唐毅软软贴着孟少飞的脖颈，颇有些求原谅的意味，孟少飞笑了，这一只野狼此时竟然像只泰迪熊，向自己服软了。

“骗你的，我爱你都来不及，根本没想过后悔。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

“我不信。”

“那你怎么样才能相信？”

“除非你让我再吃一次。”唐毅得意洋洋的语气，简直差点把孟少飞气死。

“滚蛋。”

“不过你留给我的那封信，我不敢看，我怕看了，你就真的彻底和我一刀两断了。”

不多时，孟少飞笑了。

“其实你应该看看的，那可能是我为数不多的情书。”

“少飞，嫁给我吧。”

“你不会因为一封情书，脑子一热就求婚吧？！”

“我在国外准备好了结婚的一切事宜，只差一个你了，所以少飞，你愿意往后余生陪我度过漫长岁月，愿意给我一个家吗？”

良久，唐毅都没有听见孟少飞的回答，有些着急，才发现这个小傻瓜竟然哭的一塌糊涂。

“乖，不愿意就算了。”

“不…不是，我愿意，就是太高兴才……”

孟少飞后面的话语尽数没入唐毅热烈的吻，两个人紧紧相拥，用尽所有力气温暖彼此余生。

从今往后，孤狼有了家，此生无憾。

—————————完—————————


End file.
